iHave Leukimia
by Lchick354
Summary: It's my first story. Read and review
1. The End of Life as I Know It

**This is my first chapter of my first story, so I know it might be bad so can you give me some constructive criticism? That would be a good help for the next chapter. Thanks!**

Sam Puckett lay in her car, staring at the sky. Her beat up convertible was parked right in front of a river at least twenty miles from Seattle. The sky was filled with stars. The galaxy was huge but her problems seemed at least twenty times huger. It had all started this afternoon in the doctor's office. Usually, Sam avoided the doctor's office like the plague but she'd had the same old cold for the past month and a half.

_Flashback_

_Sam's POV_

_I sit, scared to death. A box of tissues sits in my lap for my cold. It seemed pretty unimportant earlier this week. I get colds all the time, considering I live in my car all year round. But when I started coughing up blood earlier, I had decided to go the doctor's office. They'd taken a blood sample and then left me to wait in the waiting room for an hour._

"_Ms. Puckett?" The nurse stands there, a permanent smile etched on her face. "Could you come with me?" I take a deep breath and follow her._

"_Ms. Puckett, how are you feeling?" The doctor starts but I interrupt him._

"_Just tell me. How bad is it?" He takes a deep breath and then…_

_He tells me._

Third Person POV

Tears welled up in her eyes. Sam had been a tough girl all her life but now she didn't care. It didn't matter any more what she had been.

Now, she had leukemia.


	2. Telling Carly

**This is the Second Chapter. Read, review and try to enjoy!**

Sam stood outside of Carly's apartment building, staring up to her floor. Carly and Spencer were probably eating dinner right now, totally oblivious to Sam's monumental problem. Sure, leukemia was curable but it was only curable with money. Money that Sam could never have.

On Sam's sixteenth birthday, her mom had kicked her out, claiming that she had lived under her roof for long enough and she should make her own way in the world. Sam had lived in her car for the past year, getting her food from eating dinner at Carly's place. The only reason Sam had come back to Seattle is she knew she needed to see Carly or her best friend would call the police. Sam took a deep breath and walked into the building. She dodged across the lobby and blocked Lewbert out of her ears. She rode the elevator up to Carly's apartment and got out.

"Sam! I was getting worried! You got my texts, right? You DO know we're having ham tonight?" Carly said, hugging her best friend. After she let go of Sam, she saw Sam's face was streaked with tears. "Sam! What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Sam?" Spencer asked, coming out of the kitchen, holding a bloody knife. On seeing the blood, Sam instantly thought of the blood test she'd taken earlier and burst into tears.

"Spencer!! Take that back into the kitchen, you're scaring Sam!" Carly scolded, shoving Spencer back into the kitchen.

"No, it's…it's not him. I'm just…I don't know, emotional or something," Sam sobbed.

"Ohhhh, I understand," said Carly comfortingly.

"No, it's not that!"

"Well, what is it then?" Sam looked into Carly's understanding face and burst into harder sobs. "Oh, Sam. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no. I need help." Carly waited patiently. "Carly, I went to the doctor this afternoon."

"I have leukemia."


	3. Telling Freddie

**Hey! Here's the third chapter of my first story. I may be writing more stories so check my account. In this chapter, I decided to incorporate some seddie. Tell me how you think it works out.**

Carly stared at Sam, not believing her ears. _Ok, Carly. Respond positively. Make her feel better. Be nice…_"WHAT!!???"

"I have leukemia," Sam repeated, a lone tear tracing its way down her face. She felt weird telling Carly. Now, the only worse thing that could happen would be…

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Freddie asked, walking into Carly's apartment unannounced.

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE, FREDWEIRD!!!!!!!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. The last thing she need right now was Freddie knowing about her problems. One of her problems, in fact, was Freddie himself.

Freddie…

Sam had though so much about him over the past few years. Freddie had grown taller, slimmer and cuter. UGH! Sam wished that they could go back to the old days where they hated each other and that was that. She wished everything weren't so complicated. But everything changed. And as far as Sam was concerned, change sucked.

"Whoa there, Sam! What's up with her?" Freddie asked, ever-so-nonchalantly ruffling his hair. "Hey, Sam, have you been crying?"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Sam screamed, throwing herself onto Carly's couch and sobbing into a pillow.

"Freddie, Sam isn't feeling so good right now, so could you come back another time?" Carly asked, mentally trying to tell Freddie to get the heck out of there.

"What about iCarly tonight?" Freddie asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at Sam. "Just because Sam has had a mental flip out-" Carly was about to warn Freddie not to go there when Sam leapt off of Carly's couch, eyes blazing.

"You think I'm having a MENTAL FLIP OUT??? Well, guess what, Freddie! I'm sick! That's right! I HAVE LEUKEIMIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed, raw and uncontrolled. They stood there for a few minutes. Sam panted, tears rolling down her cheeks in a torrent, Carly looked between Freddie and Sam like it was a tennis match and Freddie looked like he'd been slapped. Sam stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"For a walk," Sam mumbled. She started to open the door when Freddie grabbed her. Sam looked up at him, hoping he would confess his undying love for her. But she had no such luck.

"What about iCarly?" Freddie asked, his face creased with worry and grief. But Sam didn't notice his face. She only heard his words and only noticed her heart breaking.

"Why do you care?" Sam muttered spitefully, shaking his hand off her shoulder.

"Sam-" Freddie started but Sam didn't wait around to hear.

"Tell them the truth. I'm sick and have to quit iCarly," she said, running out of the apartment and down the stairs. She ran out of the lobby and ran and ran and kept running. It didn't matter anymore. He didn't care about her and she had leukemia.

As far as Sam was concerned, she may as well just die and be over with it. No one would know the difference.

**And? Do you like? Again, review and tell me how you think seddie went. Thanks!**


	4. Carly Tells the World

**Hey, how are you doing, fans of me? lol. Anyway, thanks SO much for reviewing, I love hearing from you guys. So can you review or send me a message about how you think this is going and if possible, some ideas of what you think should happen? there is always the horrible possibility of *shudders* writer's block. So r&r and enjoy!**

"I better go after her," Freddie said, starting out the door.

"No, Freddie. Give her some time alone," Carly said gently.

"You know I didn't mean to make Sam upset," Freddie said, a hint of desperation in his voice. It had been horrible for him to see tough Sam like this. He hadn't meant to hurt her. "I never wanted to hurt Sam. It was a totally loser move of me to be like that, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, kind of." Carly smiled in spite of herself. She though it was so sweet how Sam and Freddie were totally crushing on each other but they wouldn't admit it. "But we've got to do iCarly."

"We can't. Not without Sam," Freddie sighed. "Stupid me. I'm the one who made her quit."

"It wasn't your fault, Freddie," Carly said patiently.

"You're just saying that"  
"Yeah." Carly laughed, but Freddie remained stone faced. "Come on, Freddie. I've got a plan to help Sam."

******

"And that just proves I have no idea how to eat a blueberry pie!" Carly announced, grinning. She had pie stuck all over her face and all over the country, fans were laughing at her. But Freddie was silent. It was supposed to be Sam's bit but Carly had done it instead. He signaled to Carly that the show was almost out of time. "And Freddie is signaling to me to wrap up the show but Freddie, we're going to run a bit over tonight." Freddie looked directly at Carly and mouthed, _What are you doing?_ Carly began with a serious face, "Just tonight, I found out something really important and horrible."

"My best friend and co-host, Sam, has leukemia." Freddie's mouth dropped to the ground. "So, iCarly viewers, Sam needs your help. Her treatment is going to cost a lot of money, so, our wonderful viewers, I declare an iCarly contest!" Carly paused for dramatic effect. "For every dollar that you guys donate to helping Sam, I will put a blueberry in a bathtub. And once we have enough money for Sam's treatment, I will put on a bikini, dive into the bathtub and take a blueberry bath! Plus the top five people who donate the most money can come out to Seattle to be on iCarly!" Freddie's eyes bugged out of his head. "So remember, if you want your favorite meat-loving co-host back on the show, dig deep to help her! Thanks guys! We love you!"

"And we're out!" Freddie said, switching off the camera. "Wow. You stood up in front of this camera and told thousands of people that Sam had leukemia and promised them that you would take a bath in blueberries if they would send money to help her." Carly nodded. "Sam's really lucky she has a friend like you."

"Thanks, Freddie," Carly said, smiling. "Now, I think I better go find Sam."

"No. I'll do it for you," said Freddie, leaving the room. He needed to hide his tears from Carly.

**Uh huh! Uh huh! You like? Like I said r&r!**


	5. Heartbreak

**Lchick354 is back! New chapter. readdddddddddddddddddddd!**

Freddie borrowed his mom's car and drove all around Seattle. Finally, he got to the park where they had filmed an iCarly episode, "Carly and Sam annoy ducks." As Freddie chuckled at the memories, he noticed a blond girl sitting by the water, her head in her hands. Sam! He leaped out of the car and locked it while jogging towards the pond. "Sam!" he shouted. She looked up.

Sam's POV

Oh no. Why is Freddie here? And running towards me? Well, he can run all he wants and apologize as much as he wants but I won't listen. I turn back to the water. "Sam! Please, talk to me," he said, running up to me.

"There's nothing to talk about. Why do you even care anyways?" I reply bitterly.

"Sam, don't be like this. You can't do this to me," he pleaded. I was almost fooled into thinking that I should believe him and go back to Carly's apartment and be happy…

But Freddie doesn't have that much of an affect on me. "Again, why do you care?" I said getting up and walking away.

"Sam…"

"Stay away from me. I never want to see you again." I regretted the words the instant I said them. Freddie's face fell like his heart was seriously breaking. But I couldn't trust him. I couldn't trust anyone anymore.

Ever.

**I know its short but I had some writers block. review, ideas, all that stuff.**


	6. School

**Sooooooooooo sorry I was gone for like forever. NEW CHAPTER! thanks to all me helpful reviews!**

Sam slowly walked through the halls. Everyone was looking at her. Why was everyone looking at her? She got to her locker and found a group of her friends clustered around it. "Hey, how are you doing, guys?" she asked, smiling weakly at them. They all exchanged glances. Finally, Wendy spoke.

"How come you didn't tell us you had leukemia?" Sam was hit by a bolt of understanding. Everyone was staring at her because they knew she had leukemia!

"I'm going to pulverize Freddie," she muttered and started to stomp away but Wendy grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean, Freddie? Carly said last night on iCarly that you had leukemia. We started a website called 'Save Sam'. We're trying to help raise money for your treatment," Wendy said, confused. Sam was confused for a second to before she realized what had happened. Carly understood that she didn't have enough money for the treatment and was trying to help her! Sam started to cry. "Omigosh Sam, I'm so sorry! You've got to be exhausted!" Wendy said, putting her arms around Sam. "Should you go to the nurse's office?" Sam gulped a few breaths of air and then nodded.

"Yeah. I have to tell her what I'll need at school because I have leukemia," she said.

CPOV

I ran down the stairs and across the hall. I'd just heard from Freddie who'd heard from Sean who'd heard from Wendy that Sam was in the nurse's office and wanted to see me. I wasn't sure if it was actually true but I wasn't going to take any chances with my best friend in her current state. I finally reached the office, panting. "I was told that Sam Puckett wanted to see me," I told the nurse. She was all ready to object when a weak voice came from a bed across the room.

"I do want to see her," Sam whispered, smiling. I rushed past the nurse and pulled Sam into a hug. After I let her go, she leaned back and breathed. "Why didn't you tell me that you told everyone I have leukemia? And you were trying to help me?" I shrank a little at these words.

"It was sort of an impulse," I muttered then saw Sam grinning up at me. "What?"

"You are the best friend I could ever have," she said happily and then grabbed me for another hug.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. Three Months Later

**Omg, U GUYS!!!! U gave me like seven reviews overnight! *sniffles* I LOVE U GUYS! Responses to interviews (all):**

**BeautifullyUnlimited: Thanks for being my first review!**

**XxLucyP5xX: u got ur updates! (all three that were asked 4)**

**SeddieFan: I know it was short, writer's block but now my creative juices just keep coming! thnx 4 loving!**

**XxLucyP5xX: ur wish is my command. Thanks for helping!**

**TitaniumPenwrite: Thanks for the constructive criticism!**

**XxLucyP5xX: yah me 2!**

**DannyGril3: thank u! I loved it!**

**Kyleigh17: U ROCK! thnx**

**Hermione Solo: ur comment made me laugh! heres more.**

**LolliverSeddie: thnx fer that. it's a good constructive criticism!**

**Eeveelution-Fangirl: sam thanks you.**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU GUYS ROCK! HERE'S THE NEWEST CHAPPIE!**

Three Months Later

Sam burst into Carly's apartment, wailing. "Sam! What's wrong?" Carly asked, running to her best friend. Sam sobbed loudly for a few minutes before answering.

"God, Carly, I'm scared. SS raised enough money so I could have a chemotherapy appointment," Sam choked out before burying her face in the couch. Carly sat down next to her friend and massaged her back.

"It's going to be okay, Sam. It'll help you get better," Carly said comfortingly. Sam shook her head wordlessly and raised her face towards Carly, her eyes puffed.

"Carly, if this doesn't work out, I won't have any other options. Why can't I talk about what's going on? Why can't anyone talk to me about how if this doesn't work, I'm going to die?"

"Don't say that, Sam! It will work!" Carly said sharply. "You're going to be okay, Sam. Don't even think that anything like that could happen." Sam sighed and dropped her face onto Carly's couch. Carly's face softened a little. "Hey. Do you want something to eat? Dinner's soon."

"No. I'm going to go for a drive," Sam said, getting up and going towards the door.

"Sam!" Carly said. Sam turned to her friend with downcast eyes. "It'll be alright. Don't do anything stupid." Sam turned away and left wordlessly.

**********

SPOV

I sit in my car at the same river I sat at three months ago twenty miles outside of Seattle. I've been here for hours and Carly's sent me at least thirty texts asking where I am but I haven't responded to any of them. She's probably going out of her mind by now but I need to be alone. I stare out over the river, contemplating my options. If the chemotherapy doesn't work, I can't get a bone marrow transplant. I'd need a donor and I lost touch with my sister Melanie years ago.

And my mother is dead.

About a week ago, I was casually looking through the obituaries to see if anyone had died from leukemia and I found her name and picture. She'd been stabbed to death by some boyfriend of hers. The funeral had been today. that is why I'd told Carly I needed to leave. I was now officially alone in the world.

"SAM!" It's not him. It couldn't be. Slowly, I turn and see Freddie's car driving up behind mine. He parks and jumps out. "Oh my gosh, Sam! Carly was going insane! She thought you were dead!" I sigh and look at the sky.

"I wish I was," I mumble, not meaning for Freddie to here, but he does.

"Don't talk like that, Sam. Don't ever talk like that," he says, getting in the car. I look over at him and see he is serious.

"I'm sick, Freddie. It's obvious God doesn't want me to even be alive," I say, looking at the sky, unable to look at him.

"You're wrong, Sam." I look at him now and see his eyes locked on mine. "You have no idea how wrong you are. If God didn't want you alive, he wouldn't have even put you on Earth. He wouldn't have given you a friend like Carly who would have promised to bathe in blueberries so you could get treated or practically call the police when you don't answer her texts. He wouldn't have had all these people sending money to try and help you get better. And if God didn't want you alive, he'd have all of your friends and fans to answer to. Most of all me and Carly." I sit, stunned by his speech and realized he's right. "Sam, come back to Seattle. Get treated. You'll be okay." Then, I look into his eyes.

And I believe him.


	8. Chemo Appointment

**SORRY!!! My computer crashed. NEW CHAPTER!!!!**

Carly waited anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital. Over a hundred people were there, in honor of Sam's first chemotherapy appointment. "Carly!" She looked up and saw Freddie jogging over. "I went to Groovy Smoothies and got us some smoothies." Carly took her smoothie but didn't drink it. "Carly," Freddie said gently, patting her on the back. "She'll be okay." Carly looked up and smiled at Freddie. She didn't tell him that Sam had cried herself to sleep last night because of the appointment. She didn't tell Freddie how scared Sam was. A nurse hurried into the room.

"Is the guardian of Samantha Puckett here?" she asked, her brow knit with worry. Carly got up and hurried over.

"Sam lives with me. Is something wrong?" she asked. The nurse eyed her up and down and finally sighed.

"Miss Puckett isn't taking the chemo to well. Her body's trying to get it out," the nurse explained. "It's causing some internal bleeding."

"Oh, my god!" Carly said, covering her mouth with her hand. "I have to see her."

"No one can see her. I'm sorry. But I just had to tell you," the nurse said before running off.

SPOV

I'm burning, I'm drowning, I'm dying, just like I thought I would. The doctors keep telling me to hold on, to wait because the pain will go away soon, but it doesn't go away. I scream, but no one seems to hear me. I'm screaming Carly's name, I'm screaming Freddie's name but they don't come. I can't hear them. Why aren't they here? They promised me…

3POV

Carly sat, rocking in her chair. Freddie was ashen as were many people in the room. A nurse walks out and makes an announcement.

"We need some people by the names of Freddie and Carly. Freddie and Carly?"

Freddie ran over but Carly beat him to the nurse by a good twenty seconds. "Miss Puckett is asking for you," the nurse explains.

"Than get the HELL out of my way!" Carly snarls, shoving past the nurse with Freddie close behind. They found the hospital room and pushed open the door.

"FREDDIE!!!! CARLY!!!!" Sam is howling as she has extreme convulsions. The doctors are going completely insane trying to calm her down.

"SAM! SAM, IT'S OKAY! WE'RE HERE!" Carly screams over Sam. Although the doctors try to assure Carly that Sam can't hear her, Sam instantly stops screaming and she stops convulsing. "Sam, you're going to be okay," Carly assures her friend, held back by several doctors. "Please, Sam, don't leave us."

"We love you, Sam."


End file.
